


The End of all hope

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Voldemort è riuscito a vincere, facendo prevalere il male sul bene. Ed ha finalmente 'riunito' la sua anima.Raccolta di PWP, non-con.





	1. Cap.1 Horcrux

Cap.1 Horcrux

< Poter finalmente riunire la propria anima, provoca sempre un gran piacere. Nel mio caso non solo mi restituisce le forze, ma anche un aspetto seducente come pochi >.

Riunire la propria anima fa sempre provare un gran piacere, ti restituisce forza e nel mio caso un aspetto seducente come pochi-. Alzò e abbassò il bacino, penetrando il giovane uomo sotto di lui.

“Su Potter, puoi fare di meglio” sussurrò con voce roca. Premette con l’indice sulla cicatrice del ragazzo sopravvissuto e lo sentì ululare di dolore.

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi, le iridi verdi erano liquide. Scosse il capo a destra e a sinistra, intravedeva una serie di ombre indistinte, la sua vista era appannata.

“Mio signore, vi prego” biascicò Piton.

Lord Voldemort voltò il capo, afferrò la bacchetta appoggiata sulle coperte e la puntò verso il pozionista. Questo strinse i pugni, le catene a cui erano legati polsi e caviglie cigolarono.

“Crucio” ringhiò Voldemort.

Severus gettò all’indietro la testa e urlò di dolore.

Tom Orvoloson Riddle jr. si voltò nuovamente e si piegò, spingendosi dentro il _prescelto_ che gemette più forte.

I corti capelli neri aderivano al viso sudato di Potter, le gote erano arrossate e la cicatrice gli pulsava. Il diadema adagiato sul suo capo ricadde di lato, il ciondolo dorato sul petto di Harry scivolò fino a cadere sulle coperte a causa del movimento affannoso del respiro del giovane mago.

Harry tese il braccio, socchiudendo le dita della mano e la luce della lampada si rifletté sull’anello che indossava.

Tu-sai-chi appoggiò la bacchetta e afferrò il calice appoggiato sul comodino, se lo portò alle labbra e posò le labbra sulla gelida superficie d’oro, che gli rimandava il riflesso del proprio viso deformato e allungato.

Le iridi vermiglie di Voldemort brillarono.

Voldemort si piegò in avanti facendosi ricadere le ciocche more dei propri capelli davanti al viso, ascoltando Potter gemere.

Appoggiò il calice accanto al cuscino, si mise un ciuffo dietro l’orecchio e afferrò un taccuino. Lo utilizzò per colpire il capo di Harry James Potter e lo ascoltò singhiozzare. Sorrise e sentì il sibilo di Nagini provenire da sotto il letto.

< La mia meravigliosa collezione > pensò.

“Silente è sempre stato un buon burattinaio, ma ha sempre sottovalutato la cattiveria” disse con voce gutturale. Strinse i fianchi del mago sotto di lui e vi conficcò le unghie, arrossandogli la pelle.

“Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che i tuoi zii ti avrebbero venduto a me”.

Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse, corrugò la fronte e premette tra loro le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Harry socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero rosse.

“Ancora” sussurrò in serpentese con la stessa voce del suo aguzzino.

 


	2. Cap.2 Uguali

Cap.2 Uguali

Voldemort raggiunse con un calcio il giovane schiantato steso sul pavimento e lo guardò rotolare sull’altro fianco. Gli occhiali del ragazzo erano spezzati al centro, uno dei due vetri era incrinato.

“Mio signore, la prego, la scongiuro, basta!” gridò Piton. Voldemort ghignò e si voltò verso di lui.

“Perché? Non lo hai sempre desiderato anche tu?” domandò.

Nagini strisciò fino al pozionista, risalendogli sulla gamba e fece saettare la lingua.

Severus singhiozzò, una crosta di sangue sulla sua guancia si spaccò.

“È solo un bambino!” gridò.

Il serpente gli morse la caviglia, fino a far colare un rivolo di sangue lungo la pelle del professore di Hogwarts, che urlò di dolore.

Tom s’inginocchiò, voltò il ragazzo a faccia in su e si piegò in avanti.

“È maggiorenne” sibilò. Gli appoggiò la mano sul bacino e premette, facendolo gemere. Sentì l’altro mago singhiozzare e tremò.

“Non guardare gli occhi di Lily!

Fissa lui, fissa il suo corpo!

Con tutte le umiliazioni che ti ha inferto James, con tutte le volte che ti ha violentato, come puoi non desiderare che, ora, a un corpo identico al suo venga fatto lo stesso?” ululò.

Nagini si rizzò e spalancò le fauci, mostrando le sue due lunghe zanne ricurve.

Piton fece ricadere il capo di lato, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte, imperlandogliela, i suoi capelli unticci gli aderivano umidi alla pelle.

“Draco ha il viso di Lucius, ma non lo trovo un motivo valido per fargli del male!

La prego mio signore, la prego” supplicò. Singhiozzò, le lacrime gli solcavano il viso.  Chinò il capo e alcune ciocche gli ricaddero davanti agli occhi, le narici del suo naso prominente fremettero.

L’oscuro signore si alzò in piedi.

“Hai ragione. Dimenticavo che anche io e te abbiamo le medesime fattezze di quegli sporchi babbani dei nostri padri, ma non temere. Troverò un modo per farti apprezzare questi momenti. Resti il mio schiavetto più divertente, non voglio rovinare i nostri rapporti.

Perché, tutto sommato, alla fine, noi tre siamo uguali!” gridò.

Alzò le braccia verso il soffitto e scoppiò a ridere.


	3. Cap.3 La morte di Sirius

Cap.3 La morte di Sirius

“Professore, professore mi sente?” domandò Harry. Appoggiò le mani sul materasso e si diede la spinta, cercò di mettersi seduto, fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde sul materasso.

“Potter, il fatto che tu sia al momento sprovvisto di occhiali e perciò quasi cieco, non comporta che io sia divenuto sordo. Persino in una situazione come questa, dimostri che nel tuo dna i geni malriusciti di quel maiale di tuo padre dominano” ringhiò Piton.

Harry si passò le mani sugli occhi arrossati.

“Professore, pensa che ci verranno a salvare?” domandò. Il petto gli diede una serie di fitte, tentò di chiudere le gambe, ma le sentì pulsare.

“Se i tuoi amici o l’ordine avessero potuto venire, sarebbero già arrivati” rispose Severus, alzò il capo e lo appoggiò contro il muro alle sue spalle, ansimò e allungò le gambe. Gemette, avvertì delle fitte alla caviglia ferita e la vista gli si appannò.

“Moriremo?” domandò Harry, abbassando la voce.

Piton sgranò gli occhi, le iridi nere gli si schiarirono e si morse l’interno della guancia.

< È un bambino terrorizzato > pensò.

“No, Potter. L’oscuro signore ti vuole vivo e al sicuro. Al massimo uccideranno me” rispose. Aprì e chiuse una mano, le dita gli formicolavano. Aveva freddo e le sue gambe erano intirizzite.

“Professore, perché sono in mezzo a oggetti strani?” domandò Harry. Sollevò il taccuino e accarezzò una macchia più scura sulla copertina.

_ <  _ Questo _coso_  ha quasi ucciso Ginny e quel mostro lo ha aggiustato! > gridò mentalmente. Digrignò i denti, corrugò la fronte e batté le palpebre, vide sfocato riuscendo a scorgere delle macchie scure.

“Sono Horcrux, come te contengono una parte della sua anima” rispose il professore. Harry ansimò, sgranò gli occhi e si massaggiò il petto.

< Marcio, marcio! Lo sapevo di essere marcio! >. Strinse gli occhi e deglutì un paio di volte, avvertì una sensazione di nausea in bocca, le sue gote si arrossarono. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi.

“Come mai Voldemort è a conoscenza di questa mia natura?” domandò, ringhiando.

Piton si morse un labbro e chinò il capo.

“Nel momento in cui ti ha saputo prigioniero, quello sciocco cagnaccio del tuo padrino è venuto a dirglielo, per non farti uccidere” spiegò.

“Sirius sa dove mi tengono? Siamo salvi”. Festeggiò Harry, si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremarono e le ginocchia gli cedettero. Si appoggiò alla parete e sorrise, voltandosi. Piton alzò il capo e tremò, vedendo le iridi verdi del ragazzo brillare.

< È destino che quegli occhi riservino nei miei confronti solo odio e dispiacere. Perdonami Lily > pensò.

“Potter” sussurrò.

“Sì, professore?” domandò Harry con voce trillante. Si voltò, sorridendo.

“È morto” sancì atono il più grande.

Harry sgranò gli occhi, cadde in ginocchio crollando sul comodino e gemette. I suoi occhiali rotti rovinarono a terra e il suo braccio sfiorò una lampada ad olio volante.

< Non è il momento per fargli notare che è troppo scenografico. In fondo meglio così che insensibile come suo padre. James non batteva ciglio quando gli piangevo tra le gambe. Non ne ha avute nemmeno quando Lupin in versione lupo mannaro mi ha quasi sbranato davanti ai suoi occhi > pensò. Incise il proprio labbro a sangue, lo avvertì pulsare e sentì un sapore metallico in bocca.

“Cosa?!” gemette Harry.

“Sapeva che lo avrebbero ucciso” sussurrò Severus. Guardò il ragazzo gettare a terra il comodino con un tonfo, la coppa cadde a terra con un tintinnio e rotolò.

“No, no, no!” ululò Harry. Si portò le mani ai capelli e li tirò, sgranò gli occhi che gli si velarono di lacrime.

“Calmati, moccioso! Così non lo riporterai indietro! Devi mantenerti lucido se non vuoi che il signore oscuro ti spezzi! Se hai tante energie usale per ribellarti al suo controllo e per non cedere alla maledizione Imperius” gli urlò contro Piton. Harry si voltò, cadde seduto e si appoggiò contro la parete, tremando.

< Era sempre stata mia convinzione che la sua fama fosse immeritata. Hanno caricato un marmocchio spaventato, cresciuto da uno zio violento, di aspettative molto più grandi di lui > pensò Severus.

 


End file.
